


4n5v

by QISUHAN



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QISUHAN/pseuds/QISUHAN
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 27





	4n5v

DV前提的NV，哥有批，极度ooc，雷慎入  
==================  
“父亲”对尼禄而言是个混乱又模糊的概念，在他作为一个正常人类的认知里，父亲至少需要在一些重要的节点尽到一些他该有的责任。在尼禄前十六年的人生里，这个人从来没有出现过，却在第十七年荒诞不经地闯入了他的生活。那天但丁带着一个与他面容无二致的男人来到他面前，不加铺垫地告诉他，这个人是你的父亲，我是你的叔叔，你不是完全的人类，你的身上流着恶魔的血，我们今后会一起生活。  
十七岁的脑容量不足以让他立刻消化这些东西，他踢翻了面前的茶几，撂下了一句f开头的句子把自己关进了房间。

后来他们的关系有所缓和，至少在但丁在场的情况下他们能够一起完成委托，维吉尔总是穿着他的那件深蓝色风衣，里面的马甲是尼禄搞不懂的构造，下面则是尼禄更搞不懂的皮裤，也许是代沟，他没心情吐槽，因为尼禄的眼神更多时候会被那双优越的腿锁住，尤其是在维吉尔收刀时刀风掀起了风衣的下摆，被皮裤包裹却又仍旧显得宽松。从腰延伸至小腿的线条让他不自觉地摒住了呼吸，就像有一只蝴蝶在他血管上扇动了翅膀却鼓动了全身的血液开始飞速流淌。

尼禄察觉得到他的父亲和叔叔关系不那么一般，这是青春期对这方面的敏感，又或者是但丁和维吉尔根本就没打算要刻意隐瞒，他们只是颇具默契地从来不提起这方面的事情。房间的隔音实在不怎么好，父亲的喘息和但丁压低嗓音的荤话依旧能够清晰传到尼禄的耳朵里。操他的，尼禄对着他们房间的方向比了个中指，然后任命地打开小电影用手帮自己纾解。

他懒得去深究为什么自己的父亲和叔叔搞在了一起，毕竟有人凭空告诉他他是恶魔的后代这件事就够荒唐了，再有什么不合理的事情发生在他身上那都会变得合理。尼禄看着屏幕里交叠的肉体，却开始慢慢浮现维吉尔的脸，他控制不住地设想维吉尔被操的时候是什么样子，但丁的屌捅进他的身体里时候他也还能像砍恶魔时候一样面不改色吗，他也会像女人一样流很多水吗。

再后来，维吉尔开始频繁地出现在尼禄不可言说的梦境里，它们总是以尼禄射进维吉尔的嘴里作为终结，在尼禄惊醒的时候变成扭曲的幻象消散在黑暗里，尼禄绝望地看向被自己搞脏的内裤，像是考试作弊被抓的小孩慌张地躲进浴室，在水流的掩饰下射出第二发。

但丁接了个委托，他声称这是个简单的活，拒绝了尼禄的跟随，实则希望尼禄能和维吉尔增进一下父子间的感情，事务所大门关上，留下了两人一言不发，尴尬地气氛让尼禄几乎想立刻破门而出追上但丁。

尼禄看了看天花板，又顺道踩死了地上的一只蚂蚁，最后才转向了维吉尔。呃，晚上你想吃什么。他说，我会一点烹饪，不是很好，当然如果你不想我们也可以……  
你可以决定。维吉尔打断了尼禄的话。

于是他们吃了一顿比但丁离开时更尴尬的晚餐，值得高兴的是维吉尔看起来比他刚回来那会儿更熟练地用刀叉了，也许下次他可以挑战一下筷子。

晚饭过后他们就进了各自的房间，房门关上的时候尼禄靠着房门重重地松了口气，他不太知道怎么面对少言的父亲，尤其是在他成了自己的意淫对象之后。他也不太搞得清自己对维吉尔的感情，或许有一点基于亲情的东西，但那一定不多。有很大一部分是少年时期特有的对于强者的崇拜，他甚至刻意在私下里模仿过维吉尔行云流水的收刀动作，这一点和他对但丁的很相似，即使他没有也不可能表露出来。最后一部分是尼禄不愿意深挖却又不得不承认的隐秘和矛盾的情感，他好像永远只能站在父亲的身后望着他遥不可及的背影，但也无法抑制像揉碎池塘里的月亮一样把他搅得混乱不堪的想法任其野蛮生长。

尼禄烦躁地揉乱了自己的头发，刘海垂下来好像有点长了，他吹了口气看着自己的刘海飘了起来。要去一次理发店，他心想。

尼禄发誓他真的只是想出来喝杯水，他刚才打了会儿游戏来分散注意力，终于过了卡了很久的一关，口干舌燥。  
去厨房不得不要经过维吉尔的房间，而他房间的门又恰好虚掩着，尼禄本来无意偷窥，但是从门缝里溜出来的光线自动牵引着少年人的目光往里张望。

他看到维吉尔躺在床上，只穿了件单薄的睡衣，而此时衣摆也已经卷到了胸口上方，浅粉色的乳头在维吉尔指缝间的按压下逐渐挺立变深。这是尼禄第一次见到父亲的身体，平时被严实包裹住的皮肤比他想象的还要更白一些，尼禄眯起眼睛才勉强确认他小腹上似乎有一道淡淡的疤，这很稀奇，半魔的自愈能力相当强大，一般的伤口会很快愈合，更不会留下痕迹。  
但是视线再往下的时候尼禄就已经忘了刚才还在思考的问题。维吉尔是你的父亲，尼禄确实被这样告知，但是维吉尔的那个地方却长着明显不属于男性的器官。  
撞见自己的父亲自慰的尴尬很快被另一种震惊代替，维吉尔大张着腿，平时握刀的手指此刻正在腿间的肉缝里抽插，他半阖着眼，即便这时候也没有什么别的多余的表情，只是在触碰到某个点的时候微微挺起了腰，尼禄捕捉到了他略微加重的呼吸声。

于是尼禄又想到了维吉尔小腹上的那道疤，有那么一两次，他曾经试探地问过关于母亲的事，但无论是维吉尔本人还是但丁都只是草草地把这个问题糊弄了过去，于是这些线索在这时都指向了尼禄脑子里此时形成的那个荒唐但又唯一合理的想法，然后他发现他在可能要接受维吉尔还是自己的母亲的同时也不合时宜地硬了。

尼禄立刻把它归结为自己的器官对另一个性别器官的自然反应，和这个器官的主人没有任何关系。他才十七岁，这很正常，他说服自己，现在只需要立刻回到房间里随便打开一个视频撸上一发，刚才的事情就可以权当没发生过。

于是尼禄后退了一步，老旧的木地板极其不配合地发出了响亮的抵抗。

操。尼禄僵住了，以一个奇怪的姿势定在了那儿，他很确信维吉尔一定听见了，但他不知道接下来该做出什么反应才最合适。

进来，尼禄。他听见维吉尔在里面对他说。

进去？他要以什么表情进去？跟维吉尔打个招呼说嘿老爸你的屌呢？这太傻逼了。尼禄的喉结不自然地上下滚动，然后他慢吞吞地推开了房门，门发出了吱呀的声响都好像是在嘲笑尼禄正在经历的尴尬境地。

房间里只开了床头的那盏灯，昏黄的灯光映着维吉尔的半张脸，尼禄甚至可以清晰地看到他的睫毛在眼下投射的阴影。

我…呃，我只是想去喝杯水。他低头看着自己的拖鞋，突然发现线头有些开了，他或许可以借买双新拖鞋的理由离开，但这时候响起的钟声告诉他已经十二点了，没有商店还开着门。

被偷窥的那一方反而显得比他无所谓的多，维吉尔靠在床头挑了挑眉，下半身用被子虚虚地遮了一下却又好像是故意把大腿露了出来。尼禄又吞了口口水，在神经极度敏感的时候，维吉尔没有被束缚住而垂在额前一缕发丝都在挑拨着他的自制力。

维吉尔的眼神示意他靠近一些，尼禄有点慌了，他猜不透维吉尔想要干什么于是他选择避开维吉尔的目光将视线落在了床头柜上的一本书然后慢慢靠近床边，他甚至看不懂书脊上的字，那可能是希伯来语什么的。就在他晃神的一瞬间他被一股力道掀翻在了床上。

在翻天覆地的那一刻他因为惊吓放弃了思考，自然也不知道他的裤子在什么时候被维吉尔褪了下来，然后他过于精神的小兄弟就被一片湿热包裹了起来。尼禄花了一点时间反应过来他活了十七年第一次被人口，而这个人还是维吉尔，即使这是梦里出现过多次的场景，尼禄仍旧想用鬼手戳瞎自己的眼睛。

维吉尔的舌头灵活地舔过柱身和龟/头，尼禄紧紧捂住嘴不敢发出任何声音，于是房间里一时间只剩下了淫靡的水声，他动弹不得，因为实在太舒服了，细小的呜咽还是从指缝里遛了出来。他有理由相信维吉尔这样帮但丁做过很多次，他忽然有些莫名其妙的嫉妒。他在即将高潮的时候挺起了腰背，没多久就射在了维吉尔的嘴里。

尼禄喘着气望向伏在自己身上的维吉尔，他的脸渐渐和梦境里所看到的重合，让尼禄一时间头昏脑胀，目光所及都产生了混沌的虚影。高潮过后他稍稍回过了神来才感到有些羞耻，意识到他刚才已经把所有人类社会的伦理道德扯了个细碎，但是转念又想，维吉尔之前在地底下待了那么久的时间，可能伦理道德这件事本身就对他不适用。

他看着维吉尔抽了张纸巾吐掉了尼禄射在他嘴里的东西，仿佛刚才发生的事情只是例行公事的一部分，他突然觉得有些好笑。小时候在孤儿院，他设想过很多次拥有亲人的场景，他们会在感恩节共同分享一只火鸡，在圣诞节得到礼物。反正没有一个是像现在这样，他觉得自己的人生好像都离奇得像个笑话。

于是这种好笑变成了委屈，继而成为了愤怒，像火柴碰到了引线，点燃了尼禄身体里始终流淌着的属于魔的那一部分血液，他攥紧了拳头，鬼手开始发出不正常的蓝光，他咬了咬牙，翻身把还在擦嘴的维吉尔几乎像扔一样摁到了床上。

维吉尔依旧没有什么别的反应，反而还挺乐于见到尼禄恶魔那部分被激活。恶魔之力占据了上风让尼禄这时候不太能思考，他突然恨透了维吉尔这副始终没有表情的样子，那种看谁都像在看渣滓的姿态，他想要看到维吉尔因为疼痛皱起的眉头，蜷紧的身子和身上布满伤痕的样子。他将鬼手的手指粗暴地捅进了维吉尔的雌穴，在尼禄来之前维吉尔已经把自己玩开了，进去得很容易，尖利的爪尖轻易地划破了脆弱的内壁，血混着分泌出的体液流到了床单上。维吉尔苍白的皮肤终于开始泛起潮红，他更容易在这样疼痛的状态下兴奋。血脉的连结让他的魔力也有些隐隐的躁动，若隐若现的龙鳞率先覆盖上了脖子又被尼禄一口咬碎成一缕蓝色火焰。

尼禄抽出手换成了自己又已经硬挺的性器胡乱地捅了进去，没有章法没有技术，但维吉尔的穴接纳了他的全部，被温热潮湿的内壁裹紧让尼禄爽得几乎喘不过气，他此刻只会遵循本能地抽插，一下比一下更用力，每一下都几乎顶到了维吉尔的子宫口，他终于得以见到维吉尔除了面无表情之外的表情。维吉尔会在尼禄每次退到穴口又重重顶进去的时候发出低喘，他在床上不乐意叫，喘息算是他的肯定。尼禄低头近乎啃咬一般地吮吸维吉尔的乳头，仿佛是婴儿想要获得甘甜的母乳，两边都被尼禄照顾得红得几乎滴血。

维吉尔忽然觉得有什么沾湿了胸口，然后他发现尼禄在哭。他的头发蹭着维吉尔，就像只小狗在拼命博得主人的一点温存。他人类情感缺失得太久了，并不能理解尼禄为什么哭，尼禄湿哒哒的睫毛扫过他的皮肤，他可能是爽得，维吉尔心想。尼禄眼眶发红，一边卖力地顶弄一边眼泪止不住的往下掉，还要抽空抹掉装作无事发生，即便他知道维吉尔早就看在了眼里。

维吉尔伸手揉了揉尼禄柔软的头发。

头顶传来的触感好像是在安慰他，为什么哭，尼禄自己也不知道也不能控制，可能真的是爽得，他的全身都翻涌着太多复杂的感情，对父亲缺失了自己的人生十七年一回来就把自己搞上了床，对他压抑了很久的畸形的崇拜和向往，他们在同一时间伴随着情欲爆发，烧得脑袋几乎要爆炸，他不知道怎么表达这种胃痛的情感，泪腺替他做出了即时的反应。

我的母亲是谁。尼禄突然开口，身下却仍旧在维吉尔的雌穴里抽插。你是我的母亲吗？  
你不专心。维吉尔没有正面回答他，他还是再一次避开了这个问题。  
尼禄把这个回答当作了迂回的肯定。于是他叫维吉尔。  
妈咪。妈咪。顶一下就喊一次，维吉尔分不清这是尼禄在撒娇还是对他的羞辱，但他现在看起来不太清醒，也懒得去告诉他停止这样的称呼。

尼禄又顶了不知道多少下，终于再次把滚烫的体液全数注入了维吉尔的身体，而他也几乎在射精的那一刹那就恢复了清醒，他流了很多汗，维吉尔身上也沁出了细密的汗珠，他的脖子胸口腰身都留下了尼禄无处安放的恶魔右腕划出的一条条红痕。尼禄太累了，现在不想去思考他的初夜对象是谁，也不想思考但丁要是知道了这件事会有什么反应。他颤抖的手慢慢抚上了维吉尔汗湿的额头和银发。  
他小心翼翼地亲吻了维吉尔的额头。


End file.
